She's My Cherry Pie
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Pure Pepperony smut. YAY! Not for the kiddies.


**A/N: I just felt like writing some PURE smut because let's face it, underneath that Iron Man suit and Pepper's business attire those two are filled with smut.**

The sweet smell of cherries wafted down to the workshop. Tony breathed in deeply and his head perked up. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI answered.

"Where is that smell coming from?"

"The kitchen, sir. Miss Potts is baking."

A bemused smirk hit Tony. He knew Pepper was capable of basically anything, but being a whiz in the kitchen was something that never crossed his mind, before. Sure, when he would come home from a mission Pepper would sometimes bring him an easily prepared snack, but the smell quickly filling the workshop was telling Tony that a certain beautiful redhead has some serious skills in the kitchen.

Abandoning his upgrades on the suit, Tony left the workshop and followed the smell of cherries into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and his mouth started watering, but it wasn't because of the perfect, made from scratch cherry pie that was being taken out of of the oven. It was because of the perfect in every single way, sex on legs, woman who was taking it out.

Pepper was wearing an old button up shirt of Tony's that was covered in old grease stains. It showcased her long legs incredibly. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in loose waves and she was humming. This was a side of Pepper that Tony thought he could definitely get used to. In fact he thought he was going to make a clause in her contract, first thing in the morning, that she had to be wearing one of his button up shirts and nothing else, every single day. He laughed to himself realizing that absolutely NOTHING would get done at any of the board meetings if that happened.

Pepper looked up and smiled at him. Tony could have sworn there was a sparkle of mischief in her blue eyes. "Hungry?" She asked sweetly.

"Absolutely." Tony said but it wasn't the pie he was hungry for. Not at all.

He slowly approached her, a man on a wonderful mission. Pepper placed the cherry pie on the stove top to let it cool. She let out a gasp when she felt Tony's solid, strong, and most definitely turned on, body press up against her back. Pepper slightly tilted her head to the side as Tony ran his nose up and down her long neck, his facial hair making her giggle and squirm a bit, which only turned him on more. She turned around in his arms and watched as he licked his lower lip.

"Care for some dessert?" She asked in a low seductive voice as she brought her thumb up to her lips and slowly licked off a bit of cherry juice that was smeared on it. Tony groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Pepper smirked.

Pepper dipped a few of her fingers in the jar of cherries behind her and brought them back up between her and Tony. Tony took his sweet time sucking each and every one of the cherry covered fingers.

"I think I'd rather eat you than that pie or actually I'd like to eat your pi...."

Pepper shut him up by running her other hand over the large bulge in his jeans. "Don't be crude, Tony."

"Yes, mistress." Tony smiled.

He let Pepper lead him back until his back bumped against the marble counter. He always loved it when she took control. Her nimble fingers made short work of unzipping his fly and unbuttoning his pants. She shoved them down. Pepper liked it when her boss/boyfriend had his pants around his ankles, both literally and figuratively. Tony moved his own hand underneath Pepper's shirt and explored every inch of bare skin. It was something he would never get tired of. It was impossible, this was Pepper Potts after all.

Pepper spent an agonizing amount of time running her fingers up and down Tony's hard shaft. She enjoyed the way he hissed her name, practically begging her. When Tony finally managed to open up his eyes and look at Pepper he saw the smug expression on her face and he decided that needed to be changed.

Tony roughly grabbed Pepper by her ass making her squeak in shock. He easily lifted her onto the counter and laid her back, crawling up on top of her. His heavy weight on top of her, was more then welcome. Tony spent his time giving Pepper's neck and chest ticklish kisses, his hands lightly massaging her breasts. Pepper's nails dug into Tony's toned backside making him jerk against her and making Pepper laugh. Tony reached his hand down between Pepper's thighs and feeling how wet and ready she was for him, almost made him unravel right then. Tony sucked in a harsh breath and gently eased two fingers inside of Pepper. He relished the way her body arched against him, instinctively. His talented fingers circled her sex making her cry out. After a few minutes of this wonderful torture, Tony, pressed his thumb against her clit. Pepper's entire body shook as she came, hard. The sight of her flushed and panting, was exquisite.

Pepper grabbed Tony's throbbing shaft making him choke. "NOW" She said, getting down to brass tacks like she always did. It was sexy as hell when she did it while working and it was even sexier while she and Tony were making love.

Tony thrust himself into her hot wet heat making them both moan in pleasure. She was so tight and perfect and just Pepper and Tony briefly thought that if he happened to somehow die at that very second it would be the most wonderful way to go. Pepper tightly held onto Tony's shoulders as he began slowly moving in and out of her, teasing her like she had done to him earlier. Pepper's heels dug into his calves and her hands slipped from his shoulders to his back, forcing him to speed up. Their hips moved in perfect harmony. Tony let out a strangled moan as Pepper tightened around him. She came hard around him screaming out his name and Tony followed right after her. When some of his blood returned back to his brain, Tony rolled off of her, the cool marble counter top, sending goosebumps down his heated skin.

Pepper turned her head to look at him, her expression a mixture of sleepiness and bliss. "Dessert?" She asked again.

Tony began kissing her bare shoulder and wrapped one arm around her pulling her on top of him. "Yes, and I want seconds, and thirds, and fourths, and...."

Pepper cut him off with a long sensuous kiss. The cherry pie on the stove top went completely noticed for quite sometime.

**THE END**


End file.
